


Elder Scrolls Heroes

by The_Mad_Mystic



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Izuku is a lich, M/M, Multi, Ochako is a werwolf, Shoto is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Mystic/pseuds/The_Mad_Mystic
Summary: Izuku has a terrible burden, being the next inheritor of One For All. Ochako has joined the companions to help her family's money problems. Shoto is a powerful, if naive mage. Skyrim is in turmoil, and these three may be the only solution. If they can stop pining.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Elder Scrolls Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story! A crossover! I won't be treating this as seriously as IoT, this is more for fun than anything, but I hope it at least makes sense and is enjoyable. Its a short first chapter, more meant as a set up than anything else.

The crisp winter air should have been a stinging sensation at her skin, but it felt so familiar by now it was far more like a gentle embrace. Living in Skyrim for so long had numbed her to the chill. The beastblood helped, but even before that, there was something simply gentle about the cold. Whether it be her nord blood, or her upbringing, she loved it now.

The same could not be said for the snow. Not only did it hide scents and footprints, but it also clung to her fur. The chill from the snow was not a problem, but the wetness it left behind when it melted was annoying.

Ochako would have sighed, had her vocal cords allowed it. Instead, the werewolf gave out a huff. Her prey this time was some kind of necromancer, who had been robbing Falkreath’s graveyards for corpses. Despicable, but she had to admit he had done well to hide it until now. If not for the recent death of a little girl, he would have not been noticed. Whatever respect she had for the efficiency was drowned out by the rage she felt at someone doing such acts. 

She had no particular hatred of necromancy itself, but robbing graves and murdering children was something else. It was one thing to raise bandits and such, but civilians should not be tampered with. 

The werewolf slowed to a stop, hiding in the trees. Whether sheer luck, or intuition, she had found the necromancer. Unfortunately, it seemed someone else had as well. A green haired youth, around her age. He looked like either an Imperial or Breton, but she could never tell the two apart. A green mess of hair decorated his head, and he wore basic robes. He looked like a mage, but the sword on his hip showed he was at least capable of some melee combat. 

The necromancer she had been chasing was staring him down, the scent of fear emanating from him. The Necromancer was tall, a natural product of his Altmer blood, but covered in black robes, giving off the smell of the grave. Oddly, the other person gave off a similar smell to a vampire, but… colder? It was hard to explain the scents that a normal person could not pick up. There were simply not words for such things, so one had to get creative with their mental description. Regardless, it made her believe this man was undead as well. Given the fear coming from the necromancer, he was no thrall, nor servant. A master, perhaps? She needed more information.

She crept forward, keeping silent in the dense forest. She knew better than to startle them. If they were allies, they would attack her simultaneously, and she did not fancy dealing with two mages at the same time. If they were enemies, she would be an unknown, and they would likely react the same, if with less teamwork, so it was best to go unnoticed for now, and hopefully get the drop on one of them. She was finally close enough to hear what they were saying, and decided to listen in.

“Morkar Vagrin. You’ve been using civilian corpses to fuel your necromancy. Why?” The green haired one spoke. He sounded calm, but Ochako detected a sliver of fury in his voice. Definitely not allies then.

“Hah! Like you can talk. I recognize that power anywhere! How many died for your transformation?” The altmer spat back.

“One. Willingly. Do you have no defense for your actions? No reason beyond a desire for power?” The fury was obvious now, the boy’s eyes narrowing in what was perhaps the most terrifying expression Ochako had seen on someone so young.

“One?! How powerful would someone have to be… Nonetheless, I have no need to explain myself to you! You have no connection to Falkreath, so why do you care?”

“They were people. They deserve rest, not this…”

Ochako heard enough. It was clear the Green haired one was against whatever was happening, so he was not a target. Now that she was closer, though…

Strangely, the green hair boy did not react to her leaping from the trees, onto Morkar. Once she had him pinned, it was easy to rip into him, her claws having no trouble with his robes. All the while, the green haired boy stood passive, rage gone, curiosity in its place.

When she was done, she turned to the boy, who had not moved, or made any sort of preparations for an attack. He seemed aware she was not feral.

To her surprise, the green haired boy smiled adorably. An odd expression for someone who looked like they were just about to rain hell on a necromancer, but she found it cute. “Hi there! I’m Izuku Midoriya. Would you happen to know the way to Whiterun? I was trying to find my way there from Helgen, but I got lost…” The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Ochako stared at him for a moment, only slightly surprised the boy was so calm, and even cheerful, at a werewolf. Then again the necromancer said something about a transformation, so maybe he was a vampire? Regardless, she nodded. Pausing, she decided to hold up her paw as a way to tell him to wait. He nodded happily, and she trounced off back into the woods. 

She shifted back into her normal form, a tall, muscular nord body, with brown bobbed hair, wearing ancient nordic armor. She walked back into sight of the boy, whose expression lit up the moment he saw her. “I’ll take you there, I have to head there anyway.”

“I’ll keep your secret of course! I would be happy to pay as well! I… am new to Skyrim, so I have no idea where I’m going honestly.” Izuku chuckled nervously, bringing a smile to her face. Despite the boy clearly being undead and familiar with necromancy, he was still… human.

“No, its fine. I’m surprised you didn’t run at the sight of a werewolf, though. Are you a vampire?” She inquired, curious about his nature. 

Izuku responded as he began walking with her. “No, nothing like that. I… I’m a lich.”

Ochako’s eyebrows rose, surprised. Such a… dork, being a lich? Well, she knew relatively little about liches beyond they were advanced undead, moreso than Vampires. “I’ll be honest, I know little to nothing about Liches, but you aren’t what I expected from one.”

Izuku frowned, but nodded. “Most become Liches for power, or to advance their necromancy.”

“But not you.”

“No, I… Well I suppose you could say it was for power, but, not in the same way.” Izuku sighed. “I was a powerless kid, who just wanted to save people. Go around adventuring and helping people however I could, like the heroes of legend. My mentor helped me become what I am, at the cost of his life. He did it willingly, entrusting his legacy to me…”

“Who was your mentor, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ochako knew he was sharing a lot with her, but he probably did not have many who would not freak out the moment they learned he was a Lich.

“Toshinori Yagi.”

“All Might?! The Champion of Cyrodiil? The same hero who took down armies of Thalmor by himself?” Ochako gaped. There was no one who did not know the legendary feats of All Might, as many had come to call him.

“Yeah! I was always a big fan of him, and when we met… well, I guess he saw something in me and made me his successor.” Izuku blinked, before realizing he said too much. “Ah! I mean…” He really could not think of an explanation to what he said.

“Are you saying he was a lich too?” Ochako tilted her head curiously. “Huh. You’d think someone would have known.”

“Ah well… there were a few people in the know, but they knew it couldn't become public. You know how people react to liches.”

“That reminds me, why are you being so open about this?”

“Well, I figure you wouldn’t tell anyone, being a werewolf and all. Besides, it's a good way to build trust.” Izuku admitted.

“You say that like you expect to see more of me after we arrive.”

“Well, you are a companion, and with what I have to do, we probably will be seeing more of each other.”

“What you have to do?”

“I… have to deliver news to the Jarl about the Dragon Attack in Helgen. I’ll probably also be the one they call to deal with them, if they get attacked, along with the companions, of course.”

She nodded, understandingly. Of course they would want someone who survived a dragon attack to be the one to deal with one, or at least help. Besides, now that she was in her human form, she could  _ feel _ the magicka rolling off this lich. She had not been to the college of winterhold personally, but it was far more than any mage she had met so far. No wonder the necromancer was terrified of him.

“Well, that’s good then! You seem kinda interesting, and I’d love to hunt a dragon with you.” Ochako smiled genuinely. Izuku blushed and stammered before falling silent. 

Despite the length of the trip, and the silence until they had to make camp, it was oddly comfortable. Perhaps she had been hunting alone too long, but company made it much better.

________________________________________________________________

“Well done Shoto!” Tolfdir congratulated the boy. “Your ward is quite impressive, as good as my own, I dare say. You have a natural talent for Restoration, it would seem.” 

Shoto nodded, accepting the praise before moving back into the crowd of students. 

“Well now, I think this would be an excellent time to begin studying the various applications of magic. The college has undertaken an excavation of the ruins of Saatharl nearby. It should be safe to visit in a little less than a month. I suggest we meet then and see what awaits us inside. That's all for now, remember to practice. Practice makes perfect!”

Shoto breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that his heritage would be problematic, but apparently no one cared about his vampirism. Well, the students had some reservations, but at least they had not attacked him on sight like he was used to. Damn his father and his lust for power. 

A powerful mage in his own right, Enji Todoroki had been a veteran of the Great War, competing with All Might in the battles. After he realized he could not measure up, he began trying to find alternative ways to enhance his power. Even vampirism did not enhance it enough, so he found a powerful Ice mage and bribed her family into a forced marriage. Shoto was the result, a vampire with aptitude in all areas of magic, especially Ice and Fire magic. After his mother had broken down, and poured boiling water on his face, he forsook his fire magic, denying his father’s power. He would achieve greatness with just the power from his mother.

It would be nice, however, if the old man was not still around the college trying to get him to use his fire. It was a waste of time, though. Shoto hated that man, and would not listen to his words.

“Hello.” Archmage Savos Aren called out to him. Odd, given that the archmage did not usually initiate conversation.

“Hello, sir.”

“Sir? How quaint. There is no need for such formalities here.” The Archmage chuckled lightly. “That being said, I have a request for you.” This was… odd, to say the least. He was a fairly new student, if powerful. 

“What do you need?”

“Recently there have been reports of dragons near Whiterun, specifically Helgen. Normally I would send a teacher, but lately there have been… tensions between Winterhold and Whiterun” He was talking about the war, of course. While the college was officially neutral, it was considered part of Winterhold by the rest of Skyrim, and sending powerful mages would be a dangerous move. “I would like you to investigate. If you also happen to find the books that certain mages took to Fellglow Keep, all the better. Not necessary, but I would appreciate it. Mostly, though, I want you to focus on the dragons and rumors of dragons. Anything would help. Bones, scales, even just a report. Are you up for it?”

“I’ll leave immediately.” It was a chance to get away from his father, and help the college. Why would he say no?

“Wonderful! Talk to Mirabelle before you leave, she will compensate you for the trip. I may have something for you when you get back, as well.” Aren smiled. The elf was much… kinder than usual for his kind, but Shoto would not look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, he would appreciate getting out to explore any day. “If you leave now, you should be able to make it back in time for the Saatharl expedition too.” It would take about a week to travel to Whiterun via carriage, so that gave him two weeks to search for any information he could find.

“You seem quite sure I will find something.”

“Ah, I am no priestess of Azura, but I have… hints of the future. I believe you will find more than either of us expect, but you should be able to handle it.”

“Understood. And… Thank you, Archmage.” He need not say why, the Archmage understood more than he ever said.


End file.
